She Dreams of Betrayal
by Rosetta Penn
Summary: Jenny has a very disturbing dream. Set between The Hunter and The Chase. M to be safe for violence and brief sexual suggestion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Julian (no matter how may stars I wish on) or Jenny, or anyone else from the forbidden game, sad face.

Ok I guess all I want to say is PLEASE REVIEW, and is my first ff, but that doesn't really matter does it?

* * *

Jenny whipped her head around, the rest of her body a tangled mess in her sheets. Her hair was damp from the cold sweat poring down her; it clung to her cheeks and neck. Her whole body trembled, goose bumps marring her gorgeous California summer tanned skin.

She was having that dream again, the one in the dessert, with all her friends. It always started the same way. She would be feeling so happy to see them again. Because she had been running, running for so long from…something.

She had been running and running and now she was so tired, and so thirsty. Her clothes were torn, her face was caked with dirt and her hair was a great tangled bush tied behind her. All she could think of was rest; she needed to rest so badly. She needed to rest so she could think of something other then rest. She had to think of a way to stop that thing.

So when she saw her friends she could do nothing but collapse in front of them. She let out a desperate sigh of relief. It would be all right now because she wasn't alone, they could help her.

"Dee" she gasped "Zach, Summer, Michael, Audrey, Tom, oh Tom, I'm so happy to see you"

"We know sunshine," said Dee "We're happy to see you too" She offered Jenny her hand and pulled her to her feet. Jenny fell into her arms and Dee embraced her back warmly. She turned round to look at Tom.

"Tommy, I'm so glad to see you're ok," she said "I was so worried something awful had happened to you, all of you" she glanced around at the rest of the group "But you're here and you're safe and it's all ok now."

"Yes, yes Thorny we're safe. And you're right, everything is going to be ok" said Tom, but their was a sad look in his eyes.

"Tom?" Jenny questioned "Tommy what is it? What's wrong?" She wrapped his hand in hers.

"It's just that I'm going to miss you so much Thorny"

Suddenly pain exploded in Jenny abdomen. Oh god, god it hurt, it slid through her, this pain, god. Jenny felt like vomiting, she almost did. She looked down to see a silver dagger sticking sickly out of her stomach. "Tommy?" Her eyes stared at Tom in confusion as she fell to the ground.

Dee knelt down beside her. "Sunshine we're so sorry it had to be like this."

"Dee" she managed to get out, her breath coming quicker "Dee I don't understand" she gasped "I" but she couldn't continue. The pain was washing through her body in waves of white heat.

"I know you don't sunshine" Dee griped the hilt and tore through Jenny's flesh. Jenny screamed in pain as her body convulsed into a whole new set of spasms, her back arching inhumanly off the dessert floor and slamming back into it. She squeezed her eyes shut willing her body to stop feeling but she couldn't, it was too strong.

Faintly she saw summer next to her. Her pale hand swept Jenny's damp hair from her forehead. "Oh Jenny you were always so nice to me" she said in her chirpish, childlike voice. "But you really brought this upon yourself you know."

"Summer" she tried to say "Summer I don't know. Tell me what I've done" but she felt the knife tear deeper into her and her voice was strangled into silence. The pain was so real, realer then anything she'd ever felt in her life.

"You meant more to me then I ever let on Jen" that was Zach. "I remember those summers in California before we moved here. Summers filled with cops and robbers in the backyard, and how we always had to use the garden hose to clean you up." She didn't feel the knife so much this time, just another gush of wet stickiness pouring down her stomach.

"Jenny I know I haven't known you as long as the others" female voice, well trained, sophisticated, must be Audrey, "but, well, you were the best friend I ever had."

"You're the best friend any of us ever had Sunshine" said Dee.

The pain was lessening now. Yes, that was nice, sort of warm and tingly. But wait, they were leaving! "No!" she tried to scream, but she couldn't make her mouth open. She tried again "No!" but the only thing that came out was a small stream of fresh blood. She could taste the iron on her tongue as she felt it dribble onto her chin. "Please" she willed her jaw to move "Don't leave me here" but it was no use. They were leaving; she could hear their footsteps shuffle through the dessert sand. They were leaving and that thing was going to get her. "No!" she tried one more time, choking on her own blood.

Tears sprang into her eyes. Amazing that she still had enough fluids in her body left for tears, amazing that she hadn't cried until now, maybe she had been in too much shock. A hand was brushing the tears away gently, soft lips grazed her own. She hadn't even heard it coming. She was completely helpless and she knew, she could just feel, that it was going to eat her alive.

Jenny woke with a start. She could still feel betrayal in her gut. She could still feel its lips on her lips, on her cheeks, her eyelids. They still felt so real. God they felt too real. They really were all over her, these lips, and there were hands too. They pushed her down till she was flat on her back. The lips covered her. "NO!" Jenny screamed in her mind "I beat the game, I beat the paper house, it's not fair! I won, leave me alone, stop!" Nothing stopped. The lips continued to suckle on her stomach, her breasts, her legs, her neck, and her shoulders, even her most secret of places. Jenny clenched her teeth down on a scream "STOP!" The hands clawed at her hair, digging into the flesh of her scalp until eyes stung with blood.

Jenny sat up in bed screaming. She tore frantically at herself to escape from the hands that had clearly had never existed. She lay back against the headboard panting furiously. Her pants choked up into sobs and she buried her face in her hands, giving way to them completely. It was supposed to be over, she'd thought it was over! Clearly, she'd been mistaken.

Return to Top


End file.
